Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales
| Veröffentlichungen = 20px|border 14. Dezember 2006 20px|border 3. April 2007 20px|border 24. Mai 2007 20px|border 25. Mai 2007 | Plattformen = Nintendo DS | Spielmodi = Einzelspieler, Mehrspieler | Medien = 1 Modul | Sprachen = Japanisch, Englisch, Deutsch | USK = 90px | Pegi = 90px }}Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales (jap. チョコボと魔法の絵本, Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon, wörtl.: "Chocobo und das magische Bilderbuch") ist ein für den Nintendo DS, das von h.a.n.d. entwickelt und von Square Enix herausgegeben wurde. Das Spiel wurde 2006 in Japan und 2007 in Europa sowie Australien und Nordamerika veröffentlicht. Bei Chocobo Tales handelt es sich um einen Titel der Chocobo-Spin-Off-Reihe, zu der Spiele unterschiedlicher Genres zählen; diese weisen als gemeinsames Merkmal einen Chocobo als Protagonisten auf, der meist ebendiesen Namen trägt. Chocobo Tales greift bekannte Elemente der Final Fantasy-Reihe auf, zu denen Kristalle, diverse Beschwörungen sowie Gegner und gängige Musikstücke zählen, verleiht diesen jedoch eine ganz eigene Note. Das Spiel setzt sich aus einer Reihe von Minispielen zusammen, die durch ein Kartenspiel ergänzt werden. Ziel ist es, diese Herausforderungen mit Chocobo zu meistern, um in der Handlung voranzuschreiten. Mit Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majo to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha besitzt Chocobo Tales einen direkten Nachfolger, der bislang jedoch nur in Japan erschienen ist. Spielmechanik thumb|230px|left|Ein Pop-Up-Duell In Chocobo Tales wird das Genre des Adventures mit dem des Rollenspiels kombiniert und zusätzlich durch ein Kartenspiel abgerundet. Der Spieler erkundet eine offene, dreidimensionale Spielwelt und hat die Aufgabe, Bilderbücher zu finden, in welche die Spielfigur transferiert werden kann. Ist dies geschehen, gilt es, diverse Minispiele zu lösen, welche nach erfolgreichem Abschluss die Spielwelt so verändern, dass ein Weiterkommen ermöglicht wird und die Handlung weiter vorangetrieben werden kann. Je nach Anforderung kann man durch das Absolvieren eines Bilderbuch-Minispiels jedoch auch Karten freischalten; bei diesen handelt es sich entweder um Pop-Up-Karten, mit denen Duelle bestritten werden können oder um solche, in die Chocobos gebannt wurden und die durch den Erhalt der Karte wieder befreit werden. Außerhalb der Bilderbücher existieren ferner sogenannte Mikrospiele, die für den Spielfortschritt unerheblich sind, durch die man jedoch ebenfalls Pop-Up-Karten erhalten kann. Das Spiel verfügt außerdem über einen Multiplayermodus, der sowohl über die herkömmliche Drahtlosverbindung als auch über die Nintendo-WiFi-Connection hergestellt werden kann. Durch ihn können zwei bis vier Spieler entweder in Kartenduellen oder Minispielen gegeneinander antreten. Mini- und Mikrospiele thumb|230px|Das Mikrospiel „Bombenfest“ :Hauptartikel: Minispiel (FFF:CT). Innerhalb des Spiels wird zwischen sogenannten Mini- und Mikrospielen unterschieden. Als Minispiele werden diejenigen bezeichnet, die man innerhalb von Bilderbüchern findet; alle übrigen laufen unter der Bezeichnung Mikrospiel. Jedes Bilderbuch behandelt ein bekanntes Märchen, das abgewandelt wurde und Kreaturen der Final Fantasy-Reihe als Hauptfiguren aufführt; so wurde beispielsweise die Fabel "Die Schildkröte und der Hase" zu "Der Adaman-Taimai und der Kaktor". Innerhalb einer solchen Geschichte muss der Spieler ein bestimmtes Minispiel absolvieren, das mit der Handlung des zugrunde liegenden Märchens zusammenhängt. Hierbei gibt es meist sowohl einen Kampf- als auch einen Versuchsmodus. In beiden kann man durch das Bestehen bestimmter Anforderungen sogenannte Geheimnisse aufdecken. Bei diesen handelt es sich, wie bereits erwähnt, entweder um Pop-Up- oder Chocobo-Karten oder um einen Epilog der Geschichte, durch dessen Freischalten sich die Spielwelt zugunsten des Spielers verändert. In jedem Bilderbuch existieren drei solcher Epiloge. Mikrospiele sind auf der ganzen Spielwelt verteilt. Bei ihnen können lediglich je zwei Pop-Up-Karten erspielt werden. Bei jedem Mikrospiel gilt es, sowohl den silbernen als auch den goldenen Rekord zu brechen, um beide Karten zu erhalten. Pop-Up-Duell :Hauptartikel: Pop-Up-Duell. Mit den Pop-Up-Karten, die man aus Mini- und Mikrospielen oder auch von manchen Charakteren erhält sowie gelegentlich in einigen Gebieten findet, kann man sich Decks zusammenstellen und anschließend sogenannte Pop-Up-Duelle bestreiten. Da Kartenduelle dieser Art als Bosskämpfe fungieren, ist das erfolgreiche Absolvieren derartiger Auseinandersetzungen, genau wie das Lösen der Minispiele innerhalb der Bilderbücher, für ein Vorankommen im Spiel unabdinglich. Handlung Kapitel 1: Der legendäre Chocobo und das Buch des Unheils! thumb|210px|Croma präsentiert seine Entdeckung Eines Tages kehrt der Schwarzmagier Croma von einer Reise zurück auf den Bauernhof, auf welchem er sowie die Weißmagierin Shirma und zahlreiche Chocobos leben. Er präsentiert ein seltsames Buch, das er auf einem Wüstenbasar im Osten erstanden hat. Als er es aufschlagen will, bemerkt er ein Schloss auf der Rückseite, das er zusammen mit Chocobo öffnet. Es steht geschrieben, dass es sich bei dem Buch um Bebuzzu, den Zauberband der Finsternis, handele und Chocobo das Siegel gebrochen habe, das diesen gefangen hielt. thumb|210px|left|Bebuzzu saugt die Bewohner des Hofs ein Das Buch leuchtet auf und beginnt, sich zu bewegen. Es gibt den Kristallen die Schuld an seinem momentanen Zustand und saugt alle Chocobos bis auf Chocobo sowie einige Bücher ein. Nach vollendeter Tat zieht es sich zurück, spuckt dabei jedoch eine Chocobokarte aus, aus der sich der behäbige Happa materialisiert. Chocobo macht sich mit Shirma zum Hauptgebäude des Hofs auf, bemerkt vor diesem jedoch ein Bilderbuch, bei dem es sich um "Der Adaman-Taimai und der Kaktor" handelt. Als er es näher untersucht, wird er hineingezogen. Er sieht sich nun gezwungen, die Geschichte des Märchens nachzuerleben und muss dabei mit einem Adaman-Taimai gegen einen Kaktor ein Wettrennen gewinnen. Als er dies schafft, erscheint auf den Seiten des Buchs ein Epilog. Durch diesen taucht in der realen Welt ein Kaktor auf, der einen Luftballon zerpiekst, an dem eine weitere Chocobokarte hing, wodurch ein weiterer Chocobo freikommt. thumb|210px|Irma steht auf Bebuzzus Seite Shirma vermutet, dass "Der Adaman-Taimai und der Kaktor" durch Bebuzzus Absorption zu einem Zauberbilderbuch geworden sein müsse. Da taucht eine junge Dame namens Irma auf und bestätigt diese These. Sie meint weiterhin, dass Shirma und Chocobo sich nicht weiter einmischen sollen und ruft einen ihrer Knastvögel zu sich. Diesen schickt sie in das Bilderbuch und fordert Chocobo zu einem Wettrennen gegen ihn auf. Als Chocobo die Herausforderung annimmt und den Knastvogel schlägt, zieht sich Irma zurück. Chocobo erkundet die weitere Gegend und bemerkt einen rosa Chocobo, der in Richtung des Vulkans Berg Magma läuft. Als er diesem folgt, sieht er wie der fremde Chocobo sich mit einem türkisfarbenen Artgenossen unterhält und kurz darauf den Zugang zum Berg verriegelt. Kapitel 2: Der Berg Magma und die vier Kristalle thumb|210px|Volgo mit Pikabu und Griebel Wieder am Bauernhof angekommen wird das Bilderbuch nochmals untersucht, in dem Chocobo nun in einem Rennen gegen insgesamt drei Knastvögel antritt. Als er gewinnt, erhält das Buch einen weiteren Epilog, durch den ein Stück Fleisch erscheint, das Happa verspeist. Dadurch gestärkt stürmt dieser los und bricht bei Berg Magma das verriegelte Tor auf. Chocobo kann den Berg somit erkunden. Er wird nach kurzer Zeit jedoch von den beiden unbekannten Chocobos aufgehalten, die Griebel und Pikabu heißen und sich als Irmas Handlanger zu erkennen geben. Gerade als sie Chocobo über die Pläne ihrer Anführerin unterrichten wollen, tritt ein schwarzer Chocobo auf den Plan, der sie anweist, zu schweigen und sich Volgo nennt. Er zieht sich zusammen mit den anderen beiden zurück. thumb|210px|left|Chocobo und Shirma treffen auf Duellant X Chocobo bahnt sich mit Hilfe eines weiteren Bilderbuchs seinen folgenden Weg und gelangt in eine Höhle. Dort wird er von Shirma aufgehalten, die ihm beim Vorankommen behilflich sein will. Der weitere Weg wird jedoch von einem Behemoth blockiert, der Chocobo zu einem Kartenduell herausfordert. Shirma und Chocobo verlassen die Höhle und treffen auf den wandernder Pop-Up-Duellmeister Duellant X. Dieser überreicht Chocobo einen Kartenstapel und unterrichtet ihn in der Kunst des Pop-Up-Duells. Chocobo kann sich dem Behemoth nun stellen und gewinnt gegen ihn. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde und gegen seinen Willen handelte. thumb|210px|left|Irma erweckt den Vulkan Shirma und Chocobo ziehen weiter und treffen nach kurzer Zeit erneut auf Irma, die ein weiteres Vorankommen der Protagonisten verhindern will, indem sie durch das Benutzen eines schwarzen Kristalls den Vulkan erweckt. Dadurch wird die Hängebrücke, die zum Gipfel des Bergs führt, von einem um sie rotierenden Lavawirbel blockiert. Als durch die enorme Hitze ein Bilderbuch, das sich in der Nähe befindet, Feuer fängt, taucht Croma auf, der die Flammen mit Eisga vernichtet. Dadurch wieder zugänglich, macht sich Chocobo sogleich in das Buch auf und erkämpft sich dessen ersten Epilog. Dadurch setzt ein Regen ein, der den Vulkan wieder beruhigt und den Lavawirbel um die Hängebrücke verschwinden lässt. thumb|210px|Bebuzzu in Gestalt von Phönix Die Protagonisten erreichen den Gipfel des Vulkans, auf dem sie den verblassten Kristall des Feuers finden. Als Chocobo den ersten Epilog eines sich ebenfalls dort befindlichen Bilderbuchs hervorrufen kann, erscheint Phönix und lässt den Kristall wieder erstrahlen. Er unterricht die Protagonisten darüber, dass die Welt nun, da Dunkelmeister Bebuzzu wieder erwacht ist, in Gefahr sei und sich die Tragödie vor 400 Jahren wiederholen werde. Bebuzzu könne nur aufgehalten werden, indem insgesamt vier Kristalle wiedererweckt werden. Kurz darauf wird Phönix' Kristall jedoch schwarz und Irma erscheint. Sie meint, dass sie die Macht des Feuers mit ihrem schwarzen Kristall absorbiert habe und sie mit dieser Bebuzzu erwecken könne, den sie sogleich herbeiruft. Der Zauberband erscheint und nimmt Phönix' Kraft in sich auf, wodurch er sein Aussehen dahingehend verändert, dass dieses nun Merkmale des legendären Vogels aufweist. Er fordert Chocobo zu einem Pop-Up-Duell heraus, unterliegt jedoch. Nach seiner Niederlage verwandelt er sich zurück und verschwindet, ebenso wie Irma. Chocobo und Shirma machen sich zum Hof auf. Kapitel 3: Ruf der Wildnis thumb|210px|Pikabu und Griebel haben Croma versteinert Es wird beschlossen, den Wald in Augenschein zu nehmen, wohin Chocobo sich sogleich begibt. Unterwegs begegnet er Phönix, der ihm den weiteren Weg freimacht, indem er einen umgestürzten Baum verbrennt. Als Chocobo sich im Wald umsieht, wird er an einer Brücke von Croma eingeholt, der ihn begleiten will. Der Schwarzmagier eilt voraus, wird aber von Pikabu und Griebel mit einer Cockatricekralle versteinert. Gerade als sie auch Chocobo mit einer solchen abwerfen wollen, werden sie von Irma zu sich beordert. Ehe sie verschwinden, zerstört Pikabu auf Griebels Vorschlag hin die Brücke. Chocobo gelingt es durch das Meistern weiterer Bilderbuchgeschichten einen alternativen Weg zu schaffen und Croma zu erreichen. Er trifft zudem auf Shirma, die Esuna auf den Schwarzmagier wirkt und dessen Versteinerung dadurch aufhebt. Irma erscheint und gesteht, die Tat in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Weiterhin äußert sie sich abwertend über Shirmas Bindung zu ihren Freunden, ehe sie den Schauplatz wieder verlässt. thumb|210px|left|Irma manipuliert den Golem Chocobo und Shirma dringen weiter in das Innere des Waldes vor und treffen auf einen Golem, der von Irma manipuliert wurde und die Protagonisten bedroht. Chocobo fordert ihn zum Pop-Up-Duell heraus, nachdem er von Mogu, der sich als Duellant X zu erkennen gibt, einen neuen Kartenstapel erhalten hat. Er besiegt den Golem, wodurch dieser wieder zu sich kommt und den weiteren Weg freigibt. Vor den Protagonisten liegt der Erdschrein, den sie nach Auslösen eines weiteren Bilderbuchepilogs betreten können. thumb|210px|Einhorn lässt den Kristall der Erde erstrahlen Dort finden sie ein weiteres Bilderbuch, durch dessen ersten Epilog Einhorn erscheint und der Kristall der Erde wieder erstrahlt. Einhorn berichtet, dass die drei die letzte Hoffnung wären und denselben Schicksalsschlüssel besäßen wie die Helden, die vor 400 Jahren Bebuzzu schon einmal besiegten. Da erscheint Irma und absorbiert mit ihrem schwarzen Kristall die Macht der Erde. Sie ruft Bebuzzu herbei, der diese in sich aufnimmt und seine Gestalt abermals hin zu der des Einhorns ändert. Er fordert Chocobo zum Pop-Up-Duell und verliert erneut. Nach seiner Niederlage zieht er sich, ebenso wie Irma, zurück. Die Protagonisten machen sich ebenfalls zum Bauernhof auf, um sich zu beraten. Kapitel 4: Unter dem Meer thumb|210px|Cids Erfindungen erweisen sich als eigenwillig Dabei stellen sie fest, dass es im Süden einen alten Unterwasserschrein und im Westen einen mysteriösen Turm, den Technolithen, gäbe und die verbleibenden beiden Kristalle an diesen beiden Orten zu finden sein müssten. Jedoch sind weder das Meer noch die Klippe, hinter der der Technolith liegt, überwindbar. Der Erfinder Cid würde nun eine große Hilfe sein, sei aber nach Übersee verzogen. Jedoch habe er ein Funkgerät zurückgelassen, mit dem man Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen könne. Als Shirma und Croma es benutzen wollen, explodiert es allerdings. Chocobo beschließt unterdessen, zum Unterwasserschrein aufzubrechen, der zum überwiegenden Teil versunkenen ist. Als er ihn erreicht, erscheint Einhorn, das eine Luftblase um Chocobo erschafft, mit welcher er unter Wasser atmen und den versunkenen Eingang des Tempels somit betreten kann. thumb|210px|left|Pikabu will die Eisbrücke zerstören Bei seiner Erkundung findet er im östlichen Teil, der über Wasser liegt, ein Bilderbuch. Nachdem er dessen ersten Epilog erhalten hat, bildet sich in seiner Nähe eine Brücke aus Eis. Als er sie überquert, stoßen Shirma und Croma zu ihm auf. Kurz darauf erscheinen außerdem Griebel und Pikabu, die sich den Gefährten in den Weg stellen und anfangen, die Brücke zu zerstören. Cid taucht mit seinem Luftschiff ebenfalls auf und hält die Protagonisten an, sich an Bord zu retten, ehe das Eis zerbricht. Sie folgen seinem Ratschlag und erfahren, dass er ihre Nachricht erhalten und sich auf den Weg zum Bauernhof gemacht habe. Im Folgenden muss der Erfinder zu einer Notlandung ansetzen, da sein Luftschiff keinen Treibstoff mehr hat. Er landet in der Nähe des Hofs und beschließt, mit den beiden Magiern das Schiff zu reparieren, während Chocobo sich weiter im Unterwasserschrein umsehen solle. Dort solle dieser zudem Kernmuscheln sammeln, die Strom produzieren und mit denen Cid das Luftschiff antreiben will. Als Chocobo den Unterwasserschrein weiter erkundet, gelangt er nach kleineren Hindernissen zu einem Teleporterlabyrinth und trifft dort auf Irma und Volgo, die gerade planen wie sie die Protagonisten weiterhin auf Abstand halten können, da sich der schwarze Kristall von der jüngsten Niederlage noch nicht erholt habe. Volgo errichtet vor einem Teleporter eine Mauer, sodass dieser nicht erreicht werden kann, ehe er sich, genau wie Irma, zurückzieht. Über die Teleporter gelangt Chocobo zu einem Sahagin, der ihn zum Pop-Up-Duell herausfordert. Nach einem Sieg über diesen stellt sich heraus, dass Irma auch hier eine Gehirnwäsche vollzogen hat. Mithilfe eines weiteren Bilderbuchs kann Chocobo Volgos Mauer zum Einsturz bringen und somit in den Bereich gelangen, in dem sich der erloschene Wasserkristall befindet. thumb|210px|left|Leviathan ist der Wächter des Kristalls des Wassers Dort wartet bereits Volgo und fordert ihn heraus, wird aber von Griebel kontaktiert, der seine Hilfe benötige, weswegen er die Auseinandersetzung vorerst verschiebt und Chocobo allein zurücklässt. Dieser untersucht das an diesem Ort vorhandene Bilderbuch und schafft es, ihm den ersten Epilog zu entlocken, wodurch Leviathan erscheint und den Kristall des Wassers wieder erstrahlen lässt. Leviathan berichtet, dass Bebuzzu vor 400 Jahren von vier Helden besiegt wurde, die allesamt von je einem Kristall gesegnet worden seien. Deren Nachkommen würden noch leben und müssten ihre Kräften vereinen, damit dadurch ein Schloss geöffnet würde. thumb|210px|Bebuzzu nimmt Leviathans Gestalt an Das Licht des Kristalls erlischt jedoch und Irma taucht auf. Wie bereits zuvor hat sie auch diesmal die Macht des Wasser mit ihrem schwarzen Kristall absorbiert und ruft Bebuzzu herbei. Dieser nimmt die gesammelte Kraft in sich auf, verändert abermals seine Gestalt und ähnelt nun Leviathan. Er fordert Chocobo zum Pop-Up-Duell und verliert erneut, weshalb er sich zurückzieht. Irma meint, dass Bebuzzu durch die Kraft des letzten Kristalls seine wahre Form annehmen werde und verschwindet daraufhin ebenfalls. Kapitel 5: Geräte und Gespenster thumb|210px|Die Gruppe fliegt mit Cids Luftschiff zum Technolithen Chocobo kehrt zum Hof zurück und beratschlagt sich mit seinen Gefährten. Sie beschließen, zum Technolithen aufzubrechen, wozu das Luftschiff benötigt wird. Chocobo überreicht Cid die drei Kernmuscheln, die er im Unterwasserschrein sammeln konnte, damit es wieder angetrieben werden und die Gruppe sogleich zum Fuße des Turms reisen kann. Als die Protagonisten sich dem Eingang nähern, treffen sie auf Pikabu und Griebel, die sie vor etwas warnen wollen, aber nicht genau sagen, vor was. Kaum betreten Chocobo und seine Gefährten daraufhin den Technolithen, erlebt Shirma eine beklemmende Halluzination. Als sie aus dieser erwacht, stellt Cid fest, dass sich im Turm Geräte befänden, die Illusionen hervorrufen und die Weißmagierin Opfer einer solchen wurde. Pikabu und Griebel spielten hierauf an. Die Gruppe bemerkt, dass sie den Aufzug in den ersten Stock nicht erreichen kann, da der Weg von einer Rolltreppe blockiert wird, die sich enorm schnell abwärts bewegt. Chocobo entdeckt jedoch ein Bilderbuch und löst dessen zweiten Epilog aus. Dadurch stoppt die Rolltreppe und die Protagonisten gelangen zum Lift und somit zur nächsten Ebene. Auf dieser erlebt Shrima eine erneute Halluzination mit ähnlich tragischem Inhalt wie die erste. Als sie erwacht, schreitet die Gruppe in den zweiten Stock voran. Dort fantasiert diesmal Cid. Nach dessen Erwachen setzt Chocobo mithilfe eines weiteren Bilderbuchs einen Generator in Gang, der wiederum eine Säule im ersten Stockwerk absenkt, auf der ein weiteres Buch lag, das nun erreicht werden kann. thumb|210px|left|Der Eisengigant fordert Chocobo heraus Als Chocobo sich dorthin begibt, stürzt ein Eisengigant herab, der durch die Inbetriebnahme des Generators erwacht ist. Zudem erscheint Irma und gibt dem Giganten den Befehl, die Protagonisten herauszufordern, was in einem weiteren Pop-Up-Duell resultiert, das Chocobo für sich entscheiden kann. Nach seiner Niederlage fällt der Eisengigant rückwärts um und gibt das Buch frei. Während Irma verschwindet, betritt Chocobo den Bilderband. Dort erlangt er einen Epilog, durch den das Uhrwerk der Uhr des dritten Stocks kaputt geht und diese damit stehen bleibt. Chocobo kann nun über deren Zeiger laufen und somit zum Aufzug zur nächsten Ebene gelangen. Dort angekommen erlerbt diesmal er eine Illusion, aus der er von Shirma geweckt wird. Er findet einen weiteren Lift, der durch ein Zahlenschloss verriegelt ist. Da Chocobo Hinweise auf dessen richtige Kombination sammeln konnte, stellt es kein Hindernis dar und er erreicht die Spitze des Turms. thumb|210px|Bebuzzu nimmt seine wahre Form an Dort findet er den erloschenen Kristall des Lichts sowie ein weiteres Bilderbuch. Chocobo macht sich in das Buch auf und schaltet den ersten Epilog frei, wodurch Ramuh erscheint und den Kristall des Lichts wieder erstrahlen lässt. Ramuh berichtet, dass vier Helden vor langer Zeit Bebuzzu besiegten und seinen Geist auf die Seiten eines Zauberbuchs bannten. Damit dessen Siegel nicht gebrochen werden konnte, übertrugen sie ihre Kräfte auf die vier Kristalle. Da absorbiert Irma mit ihrem schwarzen Kristall die Macht des Lichtkristalls und ruft Bebuzzu herbei. Dieser absorbiert die Kraft des Lichts und nimmt seine wahre Gestalt an, die er vor 400 Jahren schon hatte. Er fordert Chocobo zum Duell heraus, verliert jedoch abermals. Bebuzzu meint nach seiner Niederlage, dass Chocobo sich wie geplant verhalten habe. Er klärt die Protagonisten darüber auf, dass es nur einen Weg gegeben hätte, das Siegel der Kristalle zu entfernen und zwar sich der vier Kristalle zu bemächtigen und anschließend viermal besiegt zu werden. Er meint weiterhin, dass Irma seinem Willen gehorche, seitdem er ihr den schwarzen Kristall überreicht hätte. Als Irma sich überrascht gegen Bebuzzu mit dem schwarzen Kristall zur Wehr setzen will, entreißt Bebuzzu ihn ihr und enthüllt, dass dieser ihm nicht nur gehöre, sondern dass er dieser selbst sei. Er fährt damit fort, dass er Chocobo zu Beginn der Handlung bewusst in keine Karte verwandelt hatte, weil er in die Zukunft geblickt hat und erkennen konnte, dass er die Kraft der Kristalle für ihn freisetzen würde. Er habe Irma und Chocobo legidlich als Werkzeuge für sein Vorhaben benutzt. Nach diesem Vortrag meint er, eine Zeremonie durchführen zu wollen, an deren Ende die Welt vernichtet wird und entführt Irma, ehe die Protagonisten einschreiten können. Kapitel 6: Der fünfte Kristall thumb|210px|Das Portal in die Welt der Finsternis Diese sammeln sich auf dem Dorfplatz, auf dem sich ein seltsamer Strudel gebildet hat, der gen Himmel gerichtet ist. Cid erklärt, dass dieser eine Brücke zu einer anderen Welt sei, nämlich der Welt der Finsternis. Als er den Strudel betreten will, um diese zu erreichen, wird er jedoch zurückgewiesen. Einzig Chocobo ist es möglich, zu passieren und Bebuzzu und dessen Welt somit zu erreichen. thumb|210px|left|Chocobo und Volgo brechen gemeinsam auf In der anderen Welt angekommen, entdeckt Chocobo Bebuzzu in seiner Buchform. Als er ihn untersuchen will, erscheint Volgo und meint, dass sie gemeinsam gehen würden. Er unterrichtet Chocobo darüber, dass Chocobos schon seit ewigen Zeiten als Götterboten bezeichnet würden, weil sie sich mit ihren Flügeln, die nicht zum Fliegen geschaffen seien, zwischen der normalen und der Welt der Finsternis bewegen könnten. Daraufhin begibt er sich, gefolgt von Chocobo, in das Buch, das den Titel "Die Legende der Kristalle" trägt. In dessen Prolog heißt es, dass das All vor langer Zeit dunkel und leer war, jedoch irgendwann ein Schöpfer in Erscheinung trat, der vier Kristalle mit sich führte. Der gelbe davon erleuchtete die Dunkelheit des Universums, der grüne schuf Planeten, Sterne und die Welt, der blaue benetzte die Welten mit dem Wasser des Lebens und der rote schenkte Wärme und gewährte dem Leben damit Wachstum. Dem dunklen Herrscher, der die Leere regiert hatte, missfiel diese Entwicklung. Er schuf deswegen eine fünfte Energieform, den schwarzen Kristall. Mit ihm konnte er Chaos hereinbrechen lassen und die Wirkung der vier anderen Kristalle umkehren. Sein Ziel sei es, das Universum wieder in das leere Nichts zu verwandeln, das es einst war. thumb|210px|Bebuzzu wird gebannt Innerhalb des Buchs schaffen es Chocobo und Volgo, Bebuzzu, der sich in ein Monster verwandelt hat, die vier Kristalle entgegenzuschleudern, wodurch dieser gebannt wird. Er verwandelt sich in einen schwarzen Kristall und verschwindet im Nichts, während Volgo und Chocobo Irma befreien und flüchten. Im einzigen Epilog des Buchs heißt es nun, dass die, denen die vier Kristalle Leben schenkten, in Furcht vor der Dunkelheit geboren wurden, jedoch vom Schöpfer die Evolution erhielten. Dadurch nahm das Leben unterschiedlichste Formen an und die Lebewesen konnten dadurch die Kräfte der Dunkelheit bekämpfen. Zwei der hervorgegangenen Arten seien jedoch ganz besonders, die Menschen und die Chocobos. Nur gemeinsam gelang es diesen beiden Arten, Bebuzzu zu besiegen und alle Kreaturen bräuchten sich nicht mehr vor der Dunkelheit zu fürchten. Chocobo kehrt wieder in die normale Welt zu Shirma, Croma und Cid zurück, die sichtlich erfreut über dessen Erfolg sind. Auch Irma stößt, auf Volgo sitzend, hinzu und beschwert sich über die Einmischung der Gruppe. Sie meint, das Weite zu suchen, bedankt sich jedoch bei Chocobo, ehe sie sich auf den Weg macht. thumb|210px|left|Shirma liest den Chocobos vor Einige Zeit vergeht und Shirma liest den Chocobos des Hofs eines Tages aus einem Buch vor, was sie mit ihren Gefährten erlebt hat. Als sie gerade endet, betritt Croma den Ort des Geschehens und berichtet von einem Buch, das er im Osten erworben habe. Kaum hat er dies gesagt, springt Chocobo auf und hackt ihn mahnend mit dem Schnabel, ehe er es präsentieren kann. Charaktere right|250px In Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales tritt eine Vielzahl an Charakteren auf, von der jedoch einzig Chocobo steuerbar ist. Protagonisten *'Chocobo': Der Hauptcharakter des Spiels, bei dem es sich um einen gelben Chocobo handelt. Er lebt zusammen mit Shirma und Croma auf einem Bauernhof und und ist ebenso tapfer wie neugierig. *'Shirma': Eine Weißmagierin, die mit Chocobo befreundet ist und dem Spieler im Verlauf der Handlung viele nützliche Hinweise gibt. *'Croma': Ein Schwarzmagier, der gerne auf Reisen geht und seine Entdeckungen anschließend stolz seinen Freunden präsentiert. Als er ein mysteriöses Buch von einem seiner Abenteuer mitbringt und dieses zusammen mit Chocobo öffnet, erwacht Dunkelmeister Bebuzzu und Unheil bricht über die Insel herein. *'Cid': Ein Erfinder, der vor den Ereignissen des Spiels die Insel verließ, jedoch im späteren Verlauf zurückkehrt, um Chocobo und seinen Freunden zu helfen. Antagonisten *'Dunkelmeister Bebuzzu': Der primäre Antagonist des Spiels. Er wurde in ein Buch gebannt, dessen Siegel gebrochen wird, als Croma es mit Chocobos Hilfe öffnet. Bebuzzu saugt daraufhin nahezu alle Chocobos des Hofs in sich hinein und bannt sie in Bilderbücher. Seine Gestalt entspricht einem sprechenden Buch. *'Irma': Eine bösartige junge Frau, die als Bebuzzus rechte Hand fungiert. Sie zieht ihre Chocobos äußerst streng auf und hält diese an, Schlechtes zu tun sowie den Protagonisten das Leben schwer zu machen. Sie hat jedoch eine tragische Vergangenheit hinter sich und ist bei näherer Betrachtung nicht so böse wie sie zunächst scheint. *'Volgo': Ein Chocobo mit schwarz-rotem Gefieder und einer Narbe auf dem Schnabel, der Irma treu ergeben ist. Er zeichnet sich durch einen ruhigen und besonnenen Charakter aus. *'Griebel und Pikabu': Zwei Mitstreiter Irmas. Griebel ist ein türkisfarbener Chocobo und gibt sich gebildet. Er ist um keinen Kommentar verlegen. Pikabu besitzt ein rosanes Gefieder und eine behäbige Statur. Er ist das Gegenteil von Griebel und hat nur eine geringe Auffassungsgabe; was ihm an Verstand fehlt, macht er jedoch durch Muskelkraft wett. Weitere Charaktere *'Mogu': Ein Mogry, der Chocobo unter seiner Geheimidentität Duellant X das Pop-Up-Duell erklärt und ihm Kartendecks zur Verfügung stellt. *'Chocobos': Eine Vielzahl unterschiedlichster Vertreter dieser Art bewohnt die Insel. Zu Beginn der Handlung werden alle Chocobos bis auf den Protagonisten von Bebuzzu in Bilderbücher gebannt, aus denen sie befreit werden müssen. Musik Bei vielen Musikthemen aus Chocobo Tales handelt es sich um bekannte und lediglich neu arrangierte Titel der Final Fantasy-Reihe. Es lassen sich Stücke aus Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy III bis VIII sowie solche, die aus der Chocobo-Serie stammen, finden. Auf Berg Magma spielt beispielweise "Mt. Gulg", welches ursprünglich aus dem ersten Teil der Hauptreihe stammt und dort innerhalb von Vulkan Gurug zu hören ist. Ebenso ertönt im Technolithen das aus Final Fantasy VII bekannte "Mako Reactor". Das Thema, das während eines gewöhnlichen Pop-Up-Duells spielt, basiert auf der Kampfmusik des Serienerstlings, jenes aus Bosskämpfen auf "The Decisive Battle" aus Final Fantasy VI. Im Endkampf gegen Bebuzzu ist eine abgeänderte Version des berühmten "Clash on the Big Bridge" aus Final Fantasy V hörbar. Während des Endings ertönt "Ride On", das Thema der Ragnarok aus Final Fantasy VIII. Einzig "Magical Picture Books" wurde eigens für Chocobo Tales geschrieben. Galerie Weblinks * Offizielle japanische Seite * Offizielle deutsche Seite * Offizielle nordamerikanische Seite (englisch) en:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales es:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Kategorie:Chocobo-Serie